Bound
by Yuri Amuyu
Summary: Second story!   Souskue makes a huge mistake but will he get the chance to explain?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Full Metal Panic-If I did I'd have a personal Sousuke with me all the time! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Kaname!" She turned around, almost in slow motion; her hair slowly turning around her in a high arch. Those expressive brown eyes focusing just over his shoulder at something..no, someone else. "Kaname!" Sousuke cried when she took off running. He started to go after her but a small, warm hand grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, let her go" the soft feminine voice said, "She needs some time. Don't worry-Mao is on her." Kurtz came up behind him; "I told you to talk to her first but now-"<p>

-BOOM-

"What happened now? Don't we have enough to deal with?" Kurtz yelled. A familiar scream turns our heros attention now from the classroom hallway at Judai High School to the courtyard below. "There! How'd she get down there so fast?" Kurtz yelled. Kurtz and Sousuke leaned out of the windows into the courtyard trying to take stock of the situation. "Kaname!" In the middle of the courtyard Kaname was fighting a group of soliders-four were already on the ground around her but she wasn't immune. Her school uniform already sported a number of tears and rips; showing more bleeding skin than even Kurtz could handle. Not far from her position Mao was taken down two guys at the same time-yelling encouragement to Kaname. "Kurtz, c'mon we gotta get down there to her!" Kurtz turned to Sousuke, "I'll take this one and meet you on the ground get going!" "Roger!" Sousuke turned, running for the window and dived through to roll to the ground. As he hit the ground he pulled his favorite gun, the glock 9mm. He sprinted towards her, the girl he cared so much for no matter how he tried. And now he watched her fall to the ground.

"KANAME!"


	2. Chapter 2

"KANAME!"

'She hit the ground and I can't see her anymore-She hit the ground and I can't see her anymore' was all Souske could think. He fought his way to Mao's side who was already standing over Kaname's body trying to keep her safe. "Sit-rep!" Souske yelled to Mao. She didn't even turn while roundhouse kicking one enemy in the head and rolling her body out of the way of another solider's kick. "Unknown! Get her and meet at the safe house! Kurtz and I will meet you there with Princess!" Souske dropped to the ground under Mao's legs-taking out her attacker while Mao cold-cocked the one following Souske. "Roger!" He rolled to Kaname's side grabbing her as gently as he could under her legs and around her shoulders. He turned slighty when he heard her whisper softly but couldn't make out her words. He jumped back with her safetly in his arms from the next attacker but Kurtz joined the fight-he and Mao making short work of the attackers left behind. "What are you waiting for?" Mao screamed. Souske turned and ran like the dogs of hell chased him, Kaname; his whispered secret love cradled softly his arms.

Page break

She was floating, far away from her body. She could tell she was on a soft bed, her cuts cleaned and dressed, covered in a soft blanket. But she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes from the peace of the place she found herself in. Time seemed to pass slowly in her safe place..so slow. She cracked her eyes open and double blinked from what she saw... "Dana? I'm on the ship?" She slowly sat up, realizing she was once again synched to the Tuatha de Danaan, Captain Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa's prized ship that literally sprung from her whispered mind. Kaname stares out at the sea for a moment more, turns around to look into the bridge of the ship.

Commander Richard Mardukas was not having a good day. First they lose contact with the SRT team sent to retrieve Kaname Chidori and Souske Sagara and now they can't find- "Ms Chidori how nice to see you" Lieutenant Commander Kalinin says behind him. Mardukas turns to the forward screen to see the aqua-haired girls face across the screen. "Ms Chidori? What are you doing in the Danaan again?" Words flash across the screen, I don't know there was an attack at the school-have we heard from Urzu team yet? Have you seen Tessa? Kalinin turns from the screen to one of the bridge crew, "No nothing yet, whats the last thing you remember?" More words flash as Captain Testarossa, "Tessa" walks into the bridge turning attention from the screen. As the bridge crew turns and salutes Souske, Mao, and Kurtz follow behind; the new occupants jaws collectively dropping at the site of Kaname turning away from the screen and actually walking away? "Kaname! How are you?" Souske gets out before she completely walks out of the screen. Mao and Kurtz have a brief scuffle while Kaname's face comes back to the screen I'm here but I'm not sure what happened Tessa walks up to the screen before anyone can ask computer screen Kaname any other question. "Captain, what are you" Mardukas starts as she reachs up to the screen. "Kaname? I'm here-you need to come out now before you can't seperate your mind from the ship." Kaname turns to face Tessa, closes her eyes and tries to seperate as a glow forms around both girls. Tessa reachs up with both hands to the screen as the form of Kaname comes through the monitor and with a loud rush-slams into Tessa knocking her back the seven feet into her chair. "CAPTAIN!" "Captain Testarossa!" "Tessa!"


End file.
